Together Forever
by XX-HeadOverConverse-XX
Summary: When a new guy arrives at the safe house, will Derek's jelousy ruin his relationship with Chloe? The story is better then the summary. i dont own darkest powers. please review.
1. Chapter 1

"**I'm Jessie." he smiled, reaching out to shake my hand. I just stared at it for a moment before lightly moving mine with his. His hands were so soft. A grunt came from behind me and the handsome young man at my front smiled at him. They were the same height, and Jessie was muscled like Derek but not as wide. He had tattoos on his arms, and chains hanging from the pockets of his skinny black jeans. his tight black band tee showed off his large biceps. **

"**Jessie" he said reaching past me, offering Derek his hand.**

"**Derek." the cranky werewolf behind me said, refusing Jessie's gentleman like greeting. I sighed and shook my head at his lack of hospitality. Jessie just smiled his model worthy smile when I mouth an 'I'm sorry.' Derek slid in between Jessie and I. **

"**I'm going with Simon to get some groceries. Do you need anything?" I glared at his scowl, and shook my head. He sighed heavily.**

"**Fine." he said lightly kissing my forehead. He moved past Jessie, with a death glare, I might add, and towards the door.**

"**Hey could you get me a.." Jessie's question was cut short by Derek's sharp no and slamming door. **

"**I'm sorry about him. Still trying to teach him manners." I joked, sitting on the stairs. Jessie laughed and moved to sit on the step beside me. **

"**Don't worry about it. He seems nice, other than the lack of conversation and the growling." Jessie smiled at me. I couldn't help but laugh.**

"**So, your Pack?" I ask, trying to start a conversation. He looked at me, wide eyed, with mock shock. I laughed again., which made him smile.**

"**Yea… how'd you know?" I leaned back, propping on my elbows.**

"**Derek says there isn't many "strays" as he calls them." I rolled my eyes at the reference. Jessie flattened his mouth and nodded.**

"**Actually that's what they're called. Pups and sometimes Mutts. But those are kind of harsh." I don't know why but that struck a nerve.**

"**That's awful. I don't want Derek referred to like a dog. Although Tori already does that." I muttered the last part to my self. Jessie smiled.**

"**Ah, yes. I had the pleasure of meeting Miss Tori earlier. She hits pretty hard." He rubbed his jaw absently. I laughed, that was so Tori.**

"**What did you do?" I chocked out through my giggles. **

"**Andrew told me to pick a room. And I picked one, but then I got hit with a… hairbrush, maybe." the questioning tone his voice took on had me holding my sides laughing and fighting for air. **

"**You wouldn't believe it but that was a very, very calm Tori. She has done much worse." I said emphasizing the worse part. Jessie sent me a questioning look.**

"**She tied me up in a craw space with dead bodies, left me there, and I ended up sending their souls back into their mangled corpses." it sounded so casual that it surprised me.**

"**Oh, no. what happened?" Jessie looked interested in the story. I smiled to myself, remembering the next part. **

"**Derek came after me." I said softly and lovingly. Jessie's smile brightened.**

"**And?"**

"**He was as freaked out as I was, but stayed calm enough to keep the creepy zombie things away from me. He is… He's great." I finished, not finding any other word to sum up the way I felt about him. Jessie grinned at the way I talked about Derek.**

"**So, he is your…boyfriend?" **

"**Yup." I said, making the p pop. "a year and a half years." Jessie let out a long whistled. **

"**Something tells me you don't like that." I shrugged.**

"**I just figured, he would get over the whole protective thing, ya know." Jessie just nodded. I had only know him for about an hour, but talking to him felt like talking to an old friend. We sat in silence, for a while, before I decided it was late enough to sleep.**

"**Night."**

"**Goodnight, Chloe." Jessie called as I walked up the stairs.**

**In the room I shared with Derek, separate beds of course, I fought sleep, thinking about the recent events. We had beaten the crazed supernatural scientists that had us running for our lives, Edison Group. With the help of an angry, ghost demi-demon, we had blow up their lab. Tori had faced her mother, daughter winning in the end. Simon, Derek, Tori and I, still lived in the Safe house, with our adult leader, Andrew. And Derek was my one and only.**

**Sleep was just starting to over come me when I heard the door creak open and snap shut softly. I smiled to my self. I turned slightly, so he wouldn't know that I was still awake, but enough to see his illuminated figure. Derek shrugged off his jacket and tossed I in the floor, next his shoes joined them. He flopped back on his bed with a long tired sigh. He didn't bother with the covers just flipped onto his stomach and closed his eyes. He looked so peaceful sleeping. I smiled and turned on my side, back facing him. **

"**Good night, Derek." I whispered before letting sleep take me. **


	2. Chapter 2

I woke to a loud thumping. Sitting up I glanced over to see Derek's bed empty and made. I thumping came again. I jumped out of bed and threw open the door to find a winded Jessie.

"Simon…. said… to….come…get you." he choked. I gave him a puzzled look. It was three in the morning, what would Simon want.

"It's Derek." Jessie didn't wait for an answer, but picked me up, slinging me over his shoulder. Before I could protest we were out side in the clearing Derek usually changed in. If he was changing he would have woken me up. He dropped me with a thud on my feet. I shot him a glare and was about to yell at him until I saw his eyes were troubled and looking past me. I followed his gaze over to see Derek curled on his side, eyes clinched shut, and shaking hard. I was at his side in the time it took my small feet to clear the distance. Derek let out a long whine, I rubbed his arm, feeling the muscled crawl under my hand. I didn't know what was wrong with him, this had never happened since his first full change almost two years ago. I look back at Jessie to ask what was going on, only to be caught of guard by seeing Simon, Andrew and 6 other large males I had never met. Pack. Jessie's face was scared as was Simon and our adult companion. The additional men were composed and silent. I returned my eyes to the only other werewolf I knew.

"What's wrong with him?" I tried to keep my voice down but it came out in a panicked high pitched squeal. Jessie caught my stare and I could feel the tears streaming down my face. his hands dropped heavily.

"I don't know." he whispered, defeated. Derek's whimper had my head snapping towards him so fast my eyes flickered. he had stopped shivering but was still curled on his side, eyes closed. I cried freely now. If he was in pain and a Pack of werewolves couldn't help him, I didn't know what to do. My fingers traced his arm and I whispered to him. in one second Derek's back shot up and he screamed in pain at the same time Jessie's arms were around my waist yanking me away. he pushed me behind him, but I rushed past his arm towards Derek. Jessie caught me with one arm and motioned for me to be quiet. Simon moved over and hugged me tight watching as his brother struggled to breath. Derek began morphing into his wolf form and Changing back again in the blink of an eye. After a moment of wolf/human changing, Derek fell to the ground. I wanted to rush to him and whisper words of comfort and cry in his shoulder, but Jessie's arm around my waist and Simons around my shoulder stopped me.

Derek sat up and began to fall backwards but was caught by two of the Pack men. His eyes shot open and he jumped back, and stumbled, only to be caught again. They released him as soon as he was stable on his feet. Derek's eyes scanned them and the crowd that had gathered. Andrew, 4 other werewolves, Tori, Jessie, Andrew, and finally stopping on me. A horrified look passed over his face. He was across the clearing and I was in his arms in a matter of steps. He held me tight as I gripped his shirt and cried into his chest. We stood like that for what seemed like forever. Everyone else began to leave.

"I was so scared." I whimpered. Then I was being picked up, his arms locked around my back and my legs around his waist, and he crushed his lips against mine. He had never kissed me like that, urgent and hard, but full of passion. When he pulled away he rested his head on my shoulder. I sighed into his hair, he leaned back and met my eyes. The mixture of emotions that flashed through his eyes made the tears I had been holding back. With out saying a word I buried my face in the crock of his neck, and sobbed. I didn't realize he had moved until felt him unwrap my legs from him and laying me on my bed. Derek sat next to me, murmuring sweet, reassuring words and playing with my hair as I cried my self to sleep in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

(Derek POV)

A slight tap came at the door and I growled a 'yeah?', loud enough from the person to hear but low enough not to wake Chloe. She had cried herself to sleep, with a death grip on my shirt. It made me angry that she was so upset, not at her, but at me…and Simon, only a little, though. He shouldn't have told her. The door creaked open and Jessie stuck his head in and began to say something, but I put my finger to my lips and then pointed at Chloe's sleeping figure. Jessie smiled and told me that Andrew wanted to see if I was all right, before leaving. Jessie was different than what I had imagined, he wasn't trying to steal my girl, only protect her. He wanted to help me too. Maybe, him being Pack was a good thing. Chloe began to stir and flipped over on her side, muttering nonsense in her sleep. I slipped of the bed and down the stairs.

Jessie, Andrew, Simon and a few of the Pack members sat at the table. I sat in the empty chair next to Jessie and he patted me back in a manly comfort.

"Derek, my name is Jason Parker. I'm the Pack leader of New York state. Jessie is my son. He informed us that you were having trouble with your changes." he reach out to shake my hand. The wolf in me took it out of obligatory respect.

"She is very protective of you, your mate." A younger man next to him said in a thick European accent.

"She-s-s-She's not…." I can't believe I just stuttered. Simon laughed.

"Stuttering? I think you've been around Chloe to much." Andrew was trying to contain his laughing too.

"It's not nice to make fun of people." A yawning voice came from the doorway. Chloe was leaned against the door wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Good morning, Chloe." Andrew and Jessie said in unison. She smiled in return. I hope we didn't wake her up.

"Sleep well?" she smiled at me and started to walk over, I opened my arms and she sat in my lap.

"You weren't there when I woke up. I was worried." She whispered in my chest. I tightened my arms around her and buried my face in her hair.

"I'm sorry." She shrugged. Jason cleared his throat. Without moving from my position I turned my eyes to look at him. He was smiling, as was everyone else.

"Yea?" I ask. Chloe sat up taking in the room, smiling at Jessie and Simon meaningfully, giving the other werewolves a polite small smile.

"You have successfully completed the change right?" as Jason asked this I could feel the waves of happiness rolling off Chloe and looked up to see her smiling.

"Yes I have." I smiled at him. He nodded.

"And you were there Chloe? Knowing how unsafe it was." his face was grave and shocked.

(Chloe POV)

"Yes I was." My tone was sharper than I meant. Derek's eyes snapped to my face. Jason held his hands up.

"I'm sorry to come across rude or harsh. I just meant that there aren't many werewolves that have successfully completed the change without causing someone harm." Derek grunted and leaned his head against my shoulder.

"But as I saw earlier, you are not afraid of being there, Chloe. And Derek, even in your wolf form you were conscious of Chloe being there. That's very rare for your age." Derek raised his head up.

"What do you mean?" Why had that perked his interest?

"Werewolves your age don't usually find a mate this soon." Derek stiffened behind me. I rubbed his arm that was around my waist.

"Are you sure?" Derek ask Jason. He sounded…sad. I twisted to look at him, he was scowling, this reminded me of the old Derek from the Lyle house.

"Yes. Its obvious, you want her near you at all times and she wants to be near you. It instinctive. You have no control over when it will happen." Jason tried to reassure Derek's stiff figure. I patted his leg.

"I don't know what I'm suppose to do about it." Derek confided, looking at the floor. I slipped out of his lap and stood behind him, hands on his shoulder. I bent down and whispered in his ear.

"I am not an it. And there is nothing to do about 'me'. I'm here until you don't want me any more." I said it so low only he could hear, kissing his cheek lightly.

"Nice meeting you all. I'm going to find Tori." The group murmured goodbyes and I went up stairs.

(Derek POV)

Jason couldn't keep him self from smiling. But Chloe's words made me angry. She thought I wouldn't want her. That would never happen she was part of me.

"Can you tell me what happened with my change today? I didn't have any signs or didn't try to change voluntarily. What was it?"

Jason's smile brightened.

"That horrific thing that went on earlier, was the rebellion against the experiments you went through. It will never happen again, and you can change at will now." Wow, I have to tell Chloe. I smiled at him and raced upstairs, walking into our room. Chloe was laying on her stomach facing away from me. I sat in the floor next to her bed, rubbing her back. She turned her face towards me smiling.

"Guess what?" I couldn't keep the grin off my face. She sat up, flipping over.

"What?"

"Jason says that I can change at will now." Chloe's smile was genuine but her eyes had a curiosity in them.

"What?"

"Do you want me to be?"

"Be what?" although I knew what she was talking about.

"Your mate. I mean if you don't then can you get another one."

"I want you. No one else. Just you."


End file.
